Forever lost
A/n Ok so this is the 3rd book in the series! btw I might be making a special edition soon! " hint hint" hope you enjoy! Chapter 1 I woke suddenly. The den felt empty and cold. Wait..... WHERE'S Willowflower? I looked around the camp. I saw my mother. " Swallowtail! Come with me to Leapordstar's den! NOW!" my mother nourvously followed. We walked until we were facing her. I looked at her, My eyes filled with grief. " Willowflower's missing!" I yelled seriously. Our leader just looked at me and said, " Rainheart, I know. She is probably with StarClan now, It might be too late." I shook angrily."NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!' I screamed with agony. " I'm sorry son! I miss her too." my mother comforted. " It doesn't matter.She's happier anyways somewhere other than here." I grumbled. the stars were at line with the sun. Please, Please just be safe! were ever you are Willowflower! I whimpered to the stars. Please! I trodded out to the clearing. Leopardstar and Swallowtail were sitting with Lemonpaw, Her apprentice. "Rainheart, Lemonpaw will be your apprentice from now on." Our leader said. I looked at her greatfully. " Thank you Leapordstar." My mother looked at the puddle they were sitting by. " WHY? WHY DID SHE DIE?" she screamed like she was being clawed at. My mate, Candelflight amerged from the nursery. " What's going on?" She asked politelly. I looked at her gently. " Willowflower..." She looked at me. " I'm sorry, It's only 2 moons until your a father! isn't that exciting?!?!" I felt proud and happy. "Of course it is!" I sat down next to my mother. " Its going to be ok." But She looked at me with agony on her face. "NO! its not ok! I lost Rainwhisker and then your sister. Soon I might loose you." I looked down. "I'll never leave you. I promise." Chapter 2 The next sunrises passed by quickly. I was on patrol like I usually was in the moring when," Rainheart!" yelled Mothwing." Candelflight.... Kits... NOW!" She screamed reslessly. I ran twards the camp, Then headed for the nursery entrance. " Rainheart. is moth-" "AHHH!" It'll be ok. The kits will be beautiful. Mothwing ran in. soon I started pacing, Then Mothwing poked her head out." 2 she kits" She announced. 2 She kits ''I breathed. "Rainheart, Lets name them real quick." Candelflight told me kindly. I looked at the light brown one. " That one will be Swallowkit" I said to her pointing at the kit with my tail. " And the other one, will be Lillykit." She decided. " Lillykit and Swallowkit. Beautiful" She breathed. " I'll go get you a mouse." I said running to the fresh kill pile. So beautiful. I walked over in the warriors den. I layed in my nest, My mother suddenly came up the corner. " Rainheart, I know yo miss her. I do too.!" She meant Willowflwer. I looked at Candelflight and then at the stars. My life was perfect but it was missing something. My sister. Chapter 3 I decided to sleep in Willowflower's nest for 1 night. It still had her scent on it! I rolled over, It has a scent of fish! Maybe she isn't dead! She just left the Clans!!!! I walked over to Swallowtail. " Wake Leopardstar! Willowflower Isn't dead!" She looked at me. "ok." She replied hopefully. We ran to the leader's den. "I found out." Leopardstar said with a nod. "We have to find her!" I yelled sweetly. "Maybe, Ok?" I looked down. Ok Maybe! Just maybe! Uggh! I saw a sparrow. The sun wasn't even going down yet. I ran to it, I missed. Soon I smelt a firmillar scent. ''Willowflower! I rushed back to camp, Told Leopardstar, and led the patrol that consisted of Swallowtail, Lemonwing, and Myself to the scent trail. We ran and retraced and then it ended at the entrence. The entrance to the barn that Ravenpaw & Barley live in. She's in there. I must save her. For RiverClan. Category:Sweetmemories! Category:Fan Fictions